gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Aliens
Aliens, also known as extraterrestrials, are creatures that did not originate on Earth. They appear in Grand Theft Auto V as easter eggs and figments of Michael's imagination. Description Their bodies are similar to the from the '' '' series, while their elongated head is reminiscent of the from the franchise. They have green skin, large crescent-shaped heads, and large mouths with big teeth. Aliens in Older GTA''s *Grand Theft Auto 1 - Mentioned briefly during Heist Almighty - Penetrator: the protagonist is tasked to rescue an unnamed man who invaded an Army base, and when they pick him up, he claim he's got secret files regarding aliens. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' - Reptilian aliens are spoken of by some pedestrians and the Area 69 base intercom mentions an alien body during the mission there. According to the Epsilon Program, aliens are present on Earth. *''Grand Theft Auto IV; ''The Ballad of Gay Tony '' and ''The Lost and Damned - Some pedestrians (mostly the homeless ones) ramble about aliens. Appearances in Grand Theft Auto V Prologue The mission guides the player to drive ahead over the railroads but instead, turn right and go under the bridge, stop the car, get out, and the player will notice that there's a frozen alien in the river. Franklin and Lamar Aliens also appear during the mission Franklin and Lamar, where an alien movie, Republican Space Rangers is being filmed. They are actually not aliens but people costumed into aliens while the movie casting takes place, and they could be more or less an Easter Egg. At the same time, Franklin and Lamar are racing through the studio at high speeds. Not hitting any of the alien-dressed actors will count for the 100% mission score, checking the "We come in peace" box. Grass Roots Playing the mission as Michael will trigger a hallucination after smoking pot. Michael's vision and hearing become blurred and the world around him appears to be in a haze. He is suddenly hefting a minigun as aliens begin to appear all around him. Michael must defeat the aliens without dying himself. Barry, the man who gives Michael weed in the mission, refers to the aliens as "monsters" (The fact that Trevor hallucinates about clowns instead indicates the "monsters" might vary depending on the person). Did Somebody Say Yoga? Michael goes with Jimmy to a Burger Shot to score weed and a "special drink" from his dealer who works there. On their way back home, Michael experiences the onset of a psychedelic trip after taking a sip of Jimmy's ketamine-spiked drink. Jimmy then forces his father out of the Tailgater, and drives off. Michael then hallucinates being surrounded by monkeys, abducted by aliens, and then dropped off midair floating over the city. Bury The Hatchet The alien frozen under the railway bridge seen in the Prologue is still there in this mission. To see it, just follow the same steps as above. Other Appearances *In Sandy Shores, near the train tunnel and across from the airstrip, there is an area 'dedicated' to aliens. It is a mound which has been decorated/painted with alien faces and shapes with numerous phrases such as 'Save Us' and 'Beam Me Up'. There is also a rusted, unusable Regina with a model UFO on its roof. There are generally a few Campers or Surfers parked nearby too, suggesting this is more of a 'hippy camp' type area, rather than a community thing. *In the enhanced version of GTA V, in the Director Mode of the Rockstar Editor, the player can control and use one of the actors that was using the alien costume during the mission Franklin and Lamar. *A movie called "Los Santos 2020" features an alien. *There is a statue of an alien's head in Solomon Richards' office in bookcase. It can be seen during the Murder Mystery side-mission when the player has access to free-roam his office. *The player can see an AlienProber3 movie poster and magazine inside Lester's House. Appearances in Grand Theft Auto Online *As part of the Gunrunning update, there is a special resupply job, where it may occur during night time and with a crashed flying saucer, surrounded by several dead Military personnel and scientifics, as well as abandoned trucks, tanks and SUVs. When the player takes the "supply" (an alien egg), several aliens may suddenly appear in front of the player, but they do not seem to attack the player and may vanish once the player aims at them. This resupply job may appear once the player completed at least 600 resupplies and starting a new supply run between 21:00 and 23:00, but is still a random script, so it does not necessarily appear right after having 600 resupply jobs completed. Transportation As a method of transportation the aliens use UFOs, or referred to popularly as "flying saucers" or "flying discs". One appears during the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, which is used to do experiments on human beings. A sunken UFO can be found at the north of the map at the bottom of the sea. Also, after achieving 100% Completion, a UFO can be seen on top of Mount Chiliad. Oddly, it has "FIB" written on it, which might mean that the agency knows about their existence and even managed to build an UFO by themselves. Different looking UFOs appear in the sky, high above Fort Zancudo and Sandy Shores. UFO-100% Completion-GTAV.png UFO-Fort Zancudo-GTAV.png Gallery Aliens-Sandy Shores-GTAV.jpg|Wall paintings in Sandy Shores portraying extraterrestrials. AlienProber3-GTAV-Magazine.png|An Alien magazine found in Lester's House. Videos File:GTA 5 - Easter Egg 1 - Frozen Alien and Secret Map File:GTA Online Easter Egg - Secret Alien Egg Supply Mission (Legit Way) Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The aliens' presence is likely a tribute to the aliens in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. **Other Aliens are mentioned in the game, partially the , and . de:Aliens pt:Alienígenas Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Easter Eggs